


Ever after

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Post-Canon, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain is worthy, and dependable, and loved, and theirs is the only voice that matters. Rebuilding trust, one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).




End file.
